


Else Worlds One Shot

by aliciateigan24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Elseworlds, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Family, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciateigan24/pseuds/aliciateigan24
Summary: What if Elseworlds took place several years later? What if Kara was keeping a secret from all of her Earth-1 friends?When Oliver and Barry arrive at the Kent Farm they meet Kara, Clark and Lois but what if they meet someone they weren't expecting to meet. How will they handle Kara's secret?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Else Worlds One Shot

The Kent Farm Lois Lane is lying underneath a truck fixing something while Clark is holding it with one hand. Kara is in the barn picking eggs from the chicken coop.

L-“I’m writing it.”

C-“ We’ve been over this, hon.”

Lois gets out from under the truck and stands up looking at Clark

L-“No, you talked, I ignored. You need a new muffler.”

She hands the tool to Clark who inspects while she turns around to face the barn

C-“I think this is a tie rod end.”

L-“Come on Kara, back me up here.”

Kara turns around giggling and walking to the back of truck carrying a basket of eggs while Clark places the truck back on the ground

K-“Uh, no thanks. I know better than to get involved in a debate with Lois Lane.”

L-“But you do know the feeling, that itch, that fire in the back of your head, the siren of a story that just has to be written.”

Lois follows Kara as she walks to the back of the truck turning her back on Clark.

L-“Huh?”

Kara looks at both Clark who is shaking his head and Lois who is smiling at her before she gives in.

K-“Yeah, I do, I do.”

Lois turns back around to face Clark while Kara just laughs at his defeated look.

C-“The world is gonna want to know why Lois Lane went to Argo with Superman.”

L-“Details, I’ll make up a reason.”

C-“Oh, so much for truth in journalism.”

L-“Says the reporter who writes about his own exploits as Superman. I was the first human to set foot on what is left of Krypton, to lay eyes on the Jewel Mountains to endure the endless, torturous deliberations of the high council, and I have to write about it. One small step for Lois Lane, one giant leap for Lois Lane’s career.”

C-“Says the woman who is already the most famous, feared and intrepid reporter on two planets.”

Lois approaches Clark takes his glasses off cleans them before placing them back in place.

L-“And yet someone on this farm is still making 21 cents more on the dollar than me and it ain’t Kara honey.”

Lois and Clark kiss before Lois picks up a hammer and walks into the barn

L-“You two catch up, I’m gonna go slam some small things really hard.”

Lois gets to the ladder and is about to climb it when she turns to face the super cousins.

C-“Okay, just be careful on that ladder it’s really old.”

L-“You’ll catch me.”

Clark then turns back to Kara who is holding a beer bottle in each hand and flicking the tops off with her thumbs.

K-“Break time boss?”

Clark and Kara are now both sat in the back of the truck drinking their beers and talking.

K-“I’ve never been challenged like that before, like to my face. Tell us who you are Supergirl well except for Ms Grant.”

C-“Well I’m sure it was harder when it’s the president doing the threatening.”

K-“Cat was scarier.”

C-“Yeah.”

Both Laugh.

K-“Do you think I did the right thing?”

C-“Our secret identities, they protect the people we love from being threatened by our enemies. There aren’t a lot of things that are more important than that.”

K-“I’m just sad I have to leave the DEO, and now Alex is there all alone and I feel like I let her down.”

C-“Oh, and then I left you to defend Earth alone so I could go to Argo.”

K-“Nah-“

C-“I’m sorry.”

K-“No, don’t be sorry about that it’s home, I’m really glad you got to see it finally, connect with it.”

C-“It was more than just connecting, with our culture, you know?”

There is a clatter from the barn that grabs both Kara and Clarks attention.

L-“I’m okay.”

Both of the cousins laugh before Clark continues.

C-“You know, it was Lois, everything new that I experienced on Argo, and she was experiencing it too. You know, out there we were both strange visitors. I must sound so selfish.”

K-“No love is the most unselfish thing in the world, on any world.”

C-“Well about that, there’s something that I’ve needed to talk to you about.”

K-“Okay”

There is a whooshing sound from the barn and Lois screams. Lois is holding a hammer as Barry and Oliver come out of the breech all three looking slightly alarmed.

B-“Whoa, whoa we come in peace.”

Clark and Kara speed onto the barn Kara immediately protecting Barry and Oliver.

K-“Whoa, Lois, wait, wait. This is Barry and Oliver their friends.”

O-“So you know that I’m Oliver and he’s Barry.”

K-“Yeah why wouldn’t I ?”

Barry and Oliver sigh before Kara introduces Clark

K-“You guys this is my cousin Clark. I’m so glad you get to meet.”

Oliver puffs out his chest and Barry looks confused.

B-“Your cousin. That cousin? The super cousin?”

C-“Oh please, call me Clark. Uh, welcome to our farm.”

B-“Cool, are you puffing out your chest?”

O-“Yes.”

L-“Lois Lane, Daily Planet.”

K-“Wait, why did you guys think that I wouldn’t recognise you?”

Oliver vibrates his hand and Kara looks confused.

K-“Oh, Well that’s new.”

B-“We could use your help.”

Kara nods her head as her phone starts to ring. Kara looks at the ID before frowning and answering.

“Hello?”

_“Hello Miss Danvers, I’m Mrs Jones and I’m calling about an incident involving Alura today.”_

“Okay?”

_“Um, she sort of lashed out at a teacher today, and I don’t know how to explain this, but she melted her glasses.”_

Kara looked shocked and Clark looked like he had seen a ghost,

“Well, that’s impossible she can’t have melted her glasses.”

_“Yeah, so I don’t really know how to explain this incident but I was hoping you could get to the bottom of why she lashed out at the teacher.”_

“Of course.

_“Wonderful, I will give you a ring back tomorrow Miss Danvers.”_

“Okay thank you.”

Kara hung up her phone and looked at Clark’s worried face before sighing.

K-“That was the school, Allie lashed out at a teacher and melted her glasses in front of the whole class.”

L-“Your kidding.”

K-“No I’m not.”

Clark’s head then turned and to look at the barn entrance as a little girl ran in and flew up the the level they were all on.

A-“Mommy!”

The young girl ran past Barry, Oliver, Lois and Clark and ran straight into Kara’s arms.

K-“Allie, are you okay?”

Alura became very quiet in Kara’s arms and Kara knew what was on her mind but she didn’t push it.

A-“Mommy who are your friends?”

K-“Ah this is Barry and Oliver.”

B-“Hi”

C-“Hi”

Alura waved before going to hug Clark and Lois,

C-“Why don’t we all go into the house?”

L-“Sound like a wonderful idea.”

The five of them head out of the barn and get to the house where Martha Kent is waiting for them.

C-“Hey Ma.”

L-“Hey Martha”

K-“Hi Martha, thank you for picking Allie up.”

M-“My pleasure.”

C-“Ma these are Barry and Oliver they are friends of Kara’s who have stopped by for a visit.”’

Barry and Oliver nod at Martha as she smiles at them before making her way back to her truck.

M-“I’ll see you all in a couple of days.”

All of them wave goodbye before Kara turns to Allie,

K-“Why don’t you go inside and get changed, then go in the kitchen becausethere may be some cookies in their while Mommy talks to her friends.”

Alura nodded happily before skipping into the house quickly followed by Lois and Clark.”

K-“We have a lot to catch up on don’t we.”

Barry and Olive nodded eagerly as Kara motioned for them to sit down on the chairs behind them.”

K-“Well, when we had the musical crossover I was already pregnant, just none of us knew it. As a Kryptonian your bump doesn’t show so I had no idea I was pregnant until after I had to send Mon-El away. I was fighting a a loose alien when I caught another heartbeat, I couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from so I defeated the alien and as I was flying I zoned in again and I realised it was coming form my stomach. I flew back to the DEO and I told Alex and she done some test and it turns out I was pregnant. 6 months later when Edge attacked the water front people thought I was blocking Kara Danvers out because Mon-El was gone but that wasn’t the case. I was blocking Kara Danvers because her daughter had been taken away. I had gathered everyone up when I found out I was pregnant and we came up with plan, Martha would look after the baby because National city was too dangerous and I didn’t want to put a target on her back. When Mon-El came back from the future, I was debating about wether I should tell him, I sat and I had long conversations with Clark, Alex, Martha, J’onn, Lois even Cat Grant and we came to the decision that I would tell Mon-El, but we didn’t know how he was going to react so I sat him down and I told him. I then went and I spoke with Allie and she agreed to meet him so I took her to the DEO where she met him and his wife and it didn’t go according to plan. I took Allie into the conference where I set her up with some toys and colouring books, I sat with her until Mon-El walked in but he didn’t come alone. He brought Imra with him.”

B-“Imra?”

K-“His wife, I introduced them to Allie and she smiled and said hello but didn’t say anything else. I was going to leave but she wouldn’t let me, so the four of us sat their and I was trying to get her to talk to him but she wouldn’t. After a little while she warmed up to Mon-El but she wouldn’t talk to Imra. After that encounter she tried to avoid Mon-El and Imra as much as possible, when they were leaving Allie became very panicked because she thought that they were going to take her with them, but I calmed her down and said she wasn’t going anywhere. Since then she has been learning to control her powers and we’ve been trying to keep her out of our enemies light, because she is half Kryptonian and half Daxamite she is going to become very powerful when she’s older.”

O-“What about today?”

K-“The school phoned me telling me she melted her glasses when a teacher asked her something. I don’t know why but I’m going to let her tell me when she’s ready I’m not going to force it out of her.”

There was a prolonged silence before Kara spoke again,

K-“Why don’t you two go on inside and get freshened up then when you come back you can tell me what’s going on with you two.”

Both Barry and Oliver nodded and headed back inside the house, Kara turned around in her chair and looked out at the starry sky that was beginning to appear over the farm. She sighed as the door to the house opened and Alura stepped onto the porch looking shy and reserved, Kara smiles at her daughter before opening her arms allowing Alura to run into her arms and settle in her lap with Kara stroking her hair. The mother daughter duo sat in relative silence until Alura spoke up,

A-“I’m sorry.”

K-“What for?”

A-“Losing control. I didn’t mean to. It’s just-“

K-“Hey calm down, I’m not mad at you, just tell me what happened.”

A-“The girls on my table were talking about their families when they mentioned their fathers, and when they asked me I said I didn’t have a father. They laughed and said that everybody has a father but because I didn’t I wasn’t normal. I know I’m not normal I’m an alien but I just want to fit in, I just want to be accepted. It made me angry, when the teacher asked me a question, I didn’t mean to lash out but the girls just made me so angry I couldn’t hold it in.”

K-“Alura, some children have a mommy and a daddy, some children have two mommy’s, some have two daddy’s while other children have either one or the other. It doesn’t matter how many parents you have or who your parents are, it doesn’t matter if you human or alien, none of that defines you. Your actions and attitudes to life define who you are, and as for fitting in, I didn’t fit in when I first arrived, I remember losing control, I remember being teased but I always remember going home to Aunt Alex or grandma Eliza and feeling loved and protected. Whatever anyone says just remember that you are loved, I love you, all your uncles and aunts love you as well as grandma Eliza and Grandma Martha and Grandpa J’onn. You have so many people that love and just because you father left for the future and just because he’s married to someone else it doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you. Now would you like to get to know Mommy’s friends more?”

A-“Yeah. Thank you mommy.”

K-“Your very welcome princess, I love you.”

A-“I love you too.”

Kara engulfs Allie in a hug before lifting her off of her lap and placing her on the ground before grabbing her hand and walking into the house where Lois, Clark, Barry and Oliver where waiting in the living room, all of them turned to look at the mother daughter duo as they walked in, all of them giving small smiles as Alura ran into Lois’ arms while Clark gave Kara a look that showed he had heard every word and that together they would fix this. Kara smiled slightly before sitting next to Lois, and turning to Barry and Oliver encouraging them to tell her what had happened.

Kara knew that once they sorted out whatever had caused Barry and Oliver to switch powers and lives then Alura would have an even bigger family to protect her. They would all wrk together to make Alura feel loved and protected at whatever the cost.


End file.
